This invention relates in general to the devices for retrieving fish and more particularly to a device for retrieving individual fish for use as bait.
Minnows constitute one of the most popular forms of bait used by fishermen. Normally, the fisherman keeps a supply of minnows in a minnow bucket and when he wants to bait a hook, he reaches in the minnow bucket and grasps one of the minnows. This can be a time consuming procedure, for minnows are sometimes quite difficult to catch with one's hand, even though they are confined to the minnow bucket. Furthermore, the fisherman must immerse his bare hand in the water of the minnow bucket and this can be quite uncomfortable on a cold day. It further leads to chapped hands.